The Lost Furies of BERK
by Fireball the golden Night Fury
Summary: THIS is in the midst of HTTYD 1& 2 I had some help form FERNFURY AND LE'LETha so I give credit where credit is due and I thank them greatly also i am thinking of making a nightfury comic book called the nights fury who is the heros title which is about a Nightfury who has a suit like iron man fused with night fury trying to protect the city he cares deeply for ill add more later
1. Chapter 1

**I have borrowed a couple of characters from FERNFURY'S "Two days after tomorrow" So please dont be angry nor upset because I have used these characters properly without messing up who they are or from whom they came from so I give complete credit to FERNFURY for Athena and Talon they are not mine and I respect that**

** The Beginning**

Okay well Talon and Athena have been found on berk on their way to their Kingdom of Midnightia but Talon got hurt in a storm and his wing is broke he cant fly so they meet Hiccup and Toothless! who are the ones who found them and take them back to the village where Toothless tells his tale and then they meet two other Night Furies named Blaze and his mate Spark which have hatchlings no less which Athena thinks are so cute but is angry at Talon for going against her orders for to not flying in the storm and whacks him in the head with her tail just enough to make him say What the hell was that for ?

Athena is not talking to Talon  
because she is angry at him but is conflicted because hes hurt and then they run over to a abandoned village that has recently been evacuated because something big almost as big as a dragon has attacked it half of the wooden village in cinders they look to see one of the cottages has been hit by a familiar blast mark then Toothless looks to see a pair of eyes familiar eyes peering at him from afar in the brush he takes one step and the eyes dart off in a blur Toothless says for the rest to stay behind to stay behind as he chases this mysterious character down toothless easily outruns and pounces down on this foe throat caught within his claws much like hiccup in first movie and toothless stares at this foe and his mouth drops as he stares at himself which is actually his son Shrike which he thought died in a ambush by vikings when he was just a hatchling (flashback) So Shrike Are you ready to fly? (Shrike) I don't no Daddy its vewry tawl " Its okay just act like me little one he says comfortably Opens wings shrike does the same steps forward "WHOOSH" "Clang! a axe cuts them off at below their feet Shrike get back in the nest now! Toothless growls ferociously and the he pounces taking out three vikings before he sees a giant rock from a catapult destroy the nest Toothless says No! a year later hes flying during a raid a takes a shot taking out a catapult right when Hiccup says this thing never steals food never shows itself and BOOM! never misses that was because it was revenge for his supposedly fallen hatchling

Toothless quickly shakes his head and realizes his son is alive instead of crushing him Toothless picks up shrike and hugs him crying even though everyone knows that dragons cant cry so it was happy wails . Shrike pushes this strange dragons arms away and says who are you stranger and why do you keep calling me your son Ive never seen you in my life I was raised by a boneknapper dragon not by you so please keep away. Shrike if I wasnt your father than how would I know that on your right front paw you have a birthmark in the shape of a ball of flame and that how would I know that you like your fish cooked because you were afraid of wriggling fish when you were just a hatchling.(shrike) I dont know how you know that but if you would like to meet the dragon responsible for taking care of me follow Shrike quickly takes off Hiccup says" lets go bud "hops on Toothless and they fly along with Athena and Talon as they follow the small but fast for his size Night Fury as he quickly lands behind a secluded spot in the mountains. Shrike where did you go toothless yells out ."Over here up on this ledge " Toothless tells the others not to follow him not knowing if this is a trap or not. Toothless lets Hiccup get off his back after they land on this ledge they see Shrike enter the black veil that is the shadow of the trees then he hears a gigantic booming voice WHO DARES ENTER MY NEST ! and two dark red glowing eyes stare them down.

(Shrike) Spike this is the dragon that claims to be my father is this true ?

(Spike) Shrike I never told you this but yes this might be your father because when you're just a hatchling I found you crying looking for your family saying "Daddy! Where are you over and over" thats when I landed picked you up knowing that you would've not had lasted that long on the forest floor too many predators would've thought you were a tasty snack.

(Spike)So shrike I raised you as my own but if this dragon is who he claims to be then go with him be with your family.

The boneknapper nudges shrike which then has tears in his eyes "I will never forget you spike"

(SPIKE) " and I you little one"

then Shrike goes over to toothless and says uh father I am sorry please don't be angry at me (Toothless) I am not son. Then Shrike purrs as he touches noses with his father then they say their goodbyes and take off.

While they are flying toothless asks his son why he was watching them from afar (Shrike) I thought that you were the dragons responsible for the attack on the village.

(Toothless) no who exactly was it that you saw? (Shrike) I saw ... I saw... Night furies not any ordinary ones either like you me or your friends these are feral dragons apparently these dragons have been raiding these poor people for years me and spike couldn't understand why though was it something they ate or was it something they didn't or what? Because there has been a plentiful of fish and other game and the people of the village are really friendly I had made friends with two or three of the human hatchlings before the raids started when everyone was friends with each other like your berk you told me of.

Then Athena spots a small black blur flying at a exceptionally fast rate past them look up then go even faster Athena then say hold on be right back and decides to dive bomb this perpetrator and fly back little did she know that is was an ambush

Meanwhile back on "THE LOST FURIES OF BERK!" ...Athena look out! her future mate talon screamed at her but it was too late as three of those dark blurs ascended upon her and tackled her  
Athena P.O.V Wait its one of those feral Night Furies I knew it ha ha HEY! You! yeah you you sorry sack of scales land right now or I will shoot you out of the sky ! what the.. ah! BAM! as three Night furies tackled her two on her wings one on her tail fin shes plummeting out of the sky  
Some one help her! Shrike says don't worry I got this flies down after her then Talon flies after her also No I got her! The two are fighting over her like little hatchlings lets get her Toothless he growls in agreement then closes his wings almost completely as he dive bombs after her  
Toothless manages to shoot off one of the Feral Night Furies but not after one of them with a crazed look in its eye and foaming at its mouth sends out a sick roar and flies off of her as the other looks at at Talon and Shrike and flies off saying What fools the Black Queen will easily eat them

Are you okay there Athena did they bite you or did they scratch you? (Athena) No i don't think so those cheap shot idiots probably thought I was so strong that they needed three of them to take me down ( Talon) Im sorry Athena I let my emotions get the best of me ( Athena YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT TO BE SORRY YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT HUH A DEAD MATE?(Toothless) And you little one you were reckless inconsiderate and foolish I just got you I don't wanna lose you again boy now apologize to Athena NOW! (Shrike ) sorry Athena I just wanted to help I thought if I could show I was brave you'll would take a liking to me more . (Athena) I already like you , But not like like you little one hehe Because I got an idiot mate but hes my idiot mate Athena nudges the sad Talon and purrs he looks at her with confusion but then smiles and purrs back at her.

(Toothless) OK you two now is not the time for you two to be kissing it up in here we need an plan of attack so to speak so Shrike these Feral Night Furies is there any more info we need to know before we fly over there just in case because I will not risk anyone's life here (Shrike) okay here's what we do Blaze and Spark you two if you don't mind of course we are gonna need you to be on guard as a lookout.

(Blaze) Well my little Night Fury what do you think about this idea?

(Spark) I would fly directly into war with my mate So does that answer your question shrike?

(Shrike) ok then lets get you two up there and warn us of any incoming enemies got it so get ready for anything these guys are very quick and crafty.

The two quickly nose each other and fly off then land on the outpost tail to tail looking back and forth Blaze slightly hissing and Spark showing off her gleaming fangs

(Shrike) ok lets go dad follow me and also watch where you step because somehow or another these dragons have set traps so no one intrudes their nest Spike saw how these horrific traps work in incredible detail for example if you have touched that wall with your tail even slightly, watch, and walk up to me and stay perfectly still then Shrike picks up a large flat rock and tosses it at the wall then WHOOSH SHHING SHHING SHHING three half moon shaped large blades come out and completely slice the rock into three then collide with the wall Athena looks at these blades with horror in her face

(Shrike) so please let me lead point and nobody touch anything without my permission ok that especially means you Talon who was about to touch a strange mark on the wall.

Meanwhile in the Black Queen's lair the four Feral Night Furies return with no prize for their Queen to claim as her slave WHAT! she screeches WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY HAD HELP? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE THE LAST EXCEPT FOR VERY FEW OF THE NIGHT FURIES LEFT! (Think of the Black Queen's voice as like Rita Repulsa of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers except sounding dragonesqe and each of her heads has a different personality)

(the night fury with a foaming mouth) My queen we tried our hardest but we didn't know that they had friends you had told us take out the future king and queen of Midnightia so they couldn't take your throne and that's what we set out to do we cannot be punished for you're failure to inform us so it should be you apologizing to us !

(The Black Queen) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT BLACK SPECK ? YOU DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO US THAT WAY GIVE ME ONE NAMELY ONE! GOOD REASON WHY SHOULDN'T I EAT YOU RIGHT NOW .

(the night fury with a crazed look in his eye) Forgive him your Dragoness he is not himself please see it in your heart to see that he needs help maybe another wonderful dose of your most beautiful venom might set him on the right path if you would be so kind

( The black queen more calmly) Okay sure I will enlighten him please hold him still if you don't mind . The three other Night Furies hold their friend down as the queen's fifth head cranes down towards him he tries to escape but with a futile struggle as she says then " Don't worry my little one you will soon have those rebellious thoughts out of your mind" cooing as if a mother would to her young. The Night Fury foaming at the mouth asks the tyrannical queen to please look him in the eye when she does it so it would restore his honor but in his mind he knows that there is no such thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE**

The hydra then does as the Night fury had requested and looks him straight in the eye as she the raises her head and opens her mouth showing two enormously sharp fangs (think of the black queen when she raises her head as a cobra getting ready to strike) The Night Fury then thinks back of what he was before this horrific moment before _she_ got here when it was peaceful and full of harmony when everyone wasn't afraid to trust anyone and didn't fear their leaders and in turn their leaders didn't fear an uprising from their loyal subjects, and the leaders didn't enslave millions of their subjects to do their dirty work for them and they also didn't eat anyone who dared to defy them.

( The Night Fury with a crazed look in his eye now thinking more clearly) shaking his head "My gods how did it come to this his friend ;a loyal blacksmith turned assassin turned slave all because of this MONSTROSITY! "

The night fury with a crazed look in his eye loosens his grip on his friend and whispers in his ear flap" remember brothers together brothers forever" the Night Fury foaming at his mouth looks at his captor with confusion at first then with confidence and repeats the phrase back at him as if they were a secret code.

(Flashback) two little Night Fury hatchlings wrestling each other playfully growling at each other as they pounce and nip.

(Slash) so finally giving up eh?

(Cobalt) Nah me? ,give up? ha ha yeah right I am just getting a breather bro don't you worry I'll beat you soon enough .

Cobalt soon gets back up on the grassy hill where his brother is and says "hey uh Slash don't move at all not one inch you got something on your forehead" Cobalt moves his paw towards Slash's face slowly as if there is something there even though there is not, Slash looking afraid for the invisible intruder that has apparently landed right on of all places his scales

(Slash) what is it a preying mantis? I hate those they fly after you if you make em mad.

(Cobalt) No it's not one of those Oh! How I Wish it Was One Of Those! Cobalt exclaims loudly to provide the fuel to add to the figurative fire "You're lucky to have a brother like me to take care of this mother would be so worried"

(Slash) really? oh thank you, thank you Cobalt what do you think it is?

(Cobalt) SHH! You could startle it then it could poison you with its paralyzing venom then I would get all of your stuff you don't want that do you?

(Slash) No! goodness no !

(Cobalt) What would you give me if I help you with this predicament that you are in right now?

(Slash) What!? give you something just help me out bro!

(Cobalt ) okay well nice knowing you little brother , _walking away from poor little Slash_

(Slash) OK you win get this whatever it is off me I'll give you my fish for a week.

(Cobalt) _walking back to Slash_ What was that little bro?

(Slash loudly crying)ILL GIVE YOU MY FISH FOR A WHOLE WEEK! JUST GET THIS FLIPPING THING OF ME!

(Cobalt) If you are sure because I couldn't just take my little bro's fish for a week it wouldn't be right.

(Slash) Yes I am sure take it as a early hatching day gift please help me!

(Cobalt) OK hold still you don't wanna upset a gullible.

(Slash) Whats a gullible?

(Cobalt) It's what is on your forehead silly. Cobalt takes his paw and smacks his little brother hard in the fore head so much that it sends Slash rolling down hill until he ends up face first in the local pond who then brings his head up from the water and looks at his reflection when the water calms down he sees a huge stinging red paw print mark in fact the same exact size as his brother's paw . Slash then becomes very angry so much the he starts hissing which good thing his mother wasn't around she scolds him every time he hisses.

(Flashback in a flashback) (Slash and Cobalt's mother) "Now Now little ones one must never hiss it is very unbecoming of such handsome young dragons if you ever want to find a mate like me and Daddy when you are older you must not hiss."Cobalt and Slash answer her in unison "Yes Mammy"( END of Flashback in a Flashback)

Right before he decides to attack his bigger brother Cobalt says that he is sorry and that he would share his fish with him and they make a pact right then they hold paws together as humans would in a brotherly bond to no matter what under any circumstance let anyone hurt either brother except of course each other as the sun starts setting over the grassy landscape making a array of dark red-ish and orange colors they both run to the dinner call of their mother.(END of Flashback)

As he stares at his almost immediate doom but Slash is not afraid in fact he is almost happy he starts laughing almost hysterically ,the queen who was about to completely cover this miserable poor little speck in her venom closes her mouth almost immediately and stares at him with such confusion.

( The black Queen) _Why is he laughing?, most of my prey whenever they see my fangs they start sniveling and whimpering, begging for forgiveness so why isn't he?_

Slash start laughing more and more showing that he is brave in the face of certain annihilation and that he has a plan he is ready to kick her sorry scaley rump. The Black queen quickly disperses this new info as complete insanity and aims again with her fangs ready.

(Slash) are you ready brother? Cobalt nods in agreement

(Slash) NOW! he roars with such ferocity that it sends a chill down the golden scaled" Medusa's" back He flips over the other Night Fury's back kicking him right between the wings (Cheap shot in dragon standards) which sends the captor reeling on the castle's smooth ground Cobalt flies over to the other Night Fury and knocks him out cold with one swipe of his tail.

(Slash) bowing "your majesty" he says with such sarcasm it hurts "You could let us go or let us eventually destroy you"

(Black Queen) You? Destroy me? Ha! You and What army your pathetic excuse for a brother like as if he gonna be help if any to you especially with his hurt wing she sneers at him. _Hurt wing? what hurt wing? _Cobalt inspects himself quickly "You old fool I have no hurt wing"

(Black Queen) " That's what you think" as one of her heads shoots out a beam as hot like the sun nearly clipping his wings off if his brother didn't sweep his tail under his feet knocking him unto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

** Escape from Immediate Doom**

(Cobalt) "No prob bro" He turns to the source of the Nadder beam he taunts the queen "Wow your majesty five heads and you still miss how is that even possible?Ha ha! (Slash) uh bro were trying to escape here not DIE here so please would you quit making things worse by enraging the daughter of Grendel (Black Queen)Why thank you little appetizer (Slash) excuse me but that wasn't a compliment OK it was supposed to make you angrier so you really need to get out more if you thought it was a compliment. (Cobalt) Nice one! and who said my little brother doesn't learn from me?(Black queen) ENOUGH! NOW JUST SHUT UP AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE AS A SNACK FOR GLORIOUS ME! (Slash) Sorry ma'am but we don't plan on being a snack for anyone so you just have to starve. (Cobalt) okay follow me bro I know this place inside and out Cobalt and Slash open their wings and fly out of the room and they hear "_Her majesty roar"_

Get them You incompetent fools GET THEM NOW! suddenly millions of dragons of all types pour out of the room and start firing at the two which easily dodge their lousy shots of fire that couldn't hit the side of a mountain. The two brothers fly out of the main hall and past the guards which look surprised at the spectacle of which they had just seen (Guard1) Did you see that?(Guard 2 ) Yeah what was it ?(Guard 1 ) I dunno whaddya think it was ?(Guard 2) Nothing probably nothing so we are supposed to guard others from entering right?(Guard1) Yeah so?(Guard2) what do we do if their leaving? (Guard1) good question lets go ask her Dragoness (Guard2) Okay lets. The two guards don't get a chance to ask her because right when they turn around BAM! they are comically stampeded by millions dragons flying out after the two brave traitors to the hideous queen. The millions of dragons after two miles away from the dark and gloomy kingdom of Midnightia decide that they are way outclassed and fly back to their home.

"Whew" that was close huh? (Slash) Yeah I guess so .(Cobalt) Whats wrong (Slash) we left our friends and their families behind with that inconsiderate witch (Cobalt) I know I don't like it either but what choice did we have if we got eaten how could we help them then?(Slash) good idea its getting dark lets lay down in that cave ok bro? my wings are killing me.(Cobalt) Ok But im in charge of the food.(Slash) Aw but I want too! dang it why can't I ? (Cobalt) Because that you are a horrible hunter and you cant fish so you are only good for one thing fire and brother stay here don't leave and also here Cobalt puts a large rock in front of Slash (Cobalt) Guard this someone might take it ha ha(Slash) Oh yeah right why do you have to insult my intelligence huh?(Cobalt) Because its the only thing I can insult you without mother yelling at me. Cobalt quickly flies off using his ears as echolocation to find prey in the deep pine forest. _Ok cobalt find you and your brother so food so he will quit whining like a little hatchling _  
_Remember what dad taught you wait and listen. _Cobalt spots some rustling in the bushes not far from the stream that has become highlighted by the moonlight he cant see what it is but he doesn't care he triangulates where exactly his prey is and he jumps from the treeline with the moon behind him he opens his wings slightly and pounces. (Athena) Hey! get off me I don't know who you think you are to pounce on me but back off NOW! (Cobalt) I am so sorry I thought you were a deer or something.(Athena) do I look like a deer? showing off her wings ( Cobalt) No I guess not ha ha please forgive me.(Athena) I might maybe if you tell me who you are and why do you look and smell famil... YOU! Athena pounces upon Cobalt much like Toothless had with Shrike WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK ME?(Cobalt) I DID WHAT I HAD TO YOU WERE GONNA KILL MY BROTHER HE COULDN'T HELP IT NEITHER COULD I WE WERE TOLD TO KILL THE NEXT HEIRS TO MIDNIGHTIA! WE WERE TOLD THAT THEY WERE YOU BUT YOU CAN"T CAN YOU? ( ATHENA) SO THAT GIVES YOU PERMISSION TO ATTACK ME?( Cobalt) No it does not .(Athena) come here, Athena bites the youngling on the scruff of his neck and carries him back to her friends where she drops him and says " Guess what I found trying to hunt me " Toothless growls and hisses at the new addition to the band of night furies "Who are you"?(Cobalt) I am known as Cobalt whom am I speaking to? "None of your business" Talon attacks the Fury that is about half his size "Athena may I have the permission to rip this little idiots wings off and make him eat them?(Athena) Maybe, but I think we might need him.(Cobalt) Need me?_"What could they possibly need me for ?" I hope they won't find Slash and I also hope that they don't kill me.._.

(Slash) Where is he_?_ "_Growl_" "I know belly don't worry big brother will be here soon hopefully. Slash then hears his brothers roar and runs off to go find out what is wrong _oh dang it! Cobalt the one time you might get in trouble and I can barely see to help_ you. Slash runs until he sees Talon pounce on Cobalt and that's when he runs and tackles Talon throwing him across the forest floor "Who are you and why are you attacking my brother?" (Talon) Why don't you ask that yourself ASSASSIN?(Slash) I don't know what you mean by assassin pal but that still doesn't allow you to pin my brother to the ground like that so STAND DOWN! The two start circling each other sizing each other up and then Slash makes the first move he flies up for a minute then soars down and grabs Talon by his ear flaps and slams his head to the ground which only makes him angrier. (Talon) I am gonna make you pay for assaulting MY MATE! He roars ferociously and tail whacks Slash upside his head which causes him to fall to the ground from the immense force of the attack which he does not get up from. (Cobalt) Get away from him! he snarls and runs over to his brothers body and guards it while fiercely growling and snarling (Slash) It's okay bro he says weakly It's okay. Slash start to slowly get up with the help of his brother then he smiles and laughs Ha ha good fight you're pretty good dude I'll give you that much .(Talon) Uh thank you I guess you're pretty good too for a youngling .

(Toothless) So you have broken completely free of this Black queen's control? (Cobalt) More or less (Slash) I cannot apologize for my actions I am so sorry .(Toothless) It's okay now that you have helped us understand that predicament that you were in we should be the ones apologizing. (Athena) I still don't trust them what if they're like what the humans call spies or something. (Hiccup) OK there pal you're patched up for now just don't try to fight someone that's bigger than you because its not a fair fight OK? Slash purrs towards Hiccup as a way of saying thanks . (Toothless) Ok Athena if you think they are up to something watch them closely and if they do anything out of the ordinary report back to me and we'll take care of it then okay Athena? (Athena) I guess so Toothless ,I guess so . They all curl up near the campfire that Toothless had provided and sleep until one awakens the other to go stand guard in shifts and makes sure the fire doesn't go out


	4. Chapter 4

**The Plan**

After a good long rest Athena and Slash are asking and answering questions (Slash) So you are really royalty? (Athena) yeah but where I had used to live it sucked, too boring , too many rules, not enough fun understand so don't think you'll be calling me "your Highness" I hate that.(Slash) ok I get that so do you forgive me and my brother for attacking you and trying to kill you? (Athena) No I do not but I am working on it okay so don't push your luck so you were a blacksmith before this right? What stuff did you make? (Slash) "First off I do not make stuff I forge armor and other accessories for the kingdom's soldiers and guards and I was pretty good at it to until _She _came here and wrecked everything she started her reign of terror in a village far away from here the poor people fled trying to get away from her but sadly their were no survivors and those that did were instantly enslaved by her venom so much that there would be no struggle or resistance ".

(Shrike ) "No it can't be true you're lying aren't you please tell me you are! (Slash) wish I was dude trust me if Cobalt was there he would've fought to the last dragon he was a soldier in the White queen's army before _she_ got there and ate her. It was a sad day indeed that day that is when the gorgeous blue sky turned black and lightning and thunder ruled the skies. (Shrike) Oh my gods that's horrible I saw the carnage but was too late I failed that poor little village all because I went to go explore . It's all my fault! (Slash) No dude it's not you are just a kid just like me you had no idea that any of that would happen I know trust me if you were there you would have suffered the same fate as those that tried to defy her. "Either dead or enslaved" (Shrike) What can we do against her she's a giant and has five heads and an army of almost a million dragons that are under her control so lets look at the facts here Slash! We are done for there is nothing that we can do against a unstoppable force like that! game over dude, game over (Slash) 'get ahold of yourself" Smack! he slaps Shrike with his tail just enough to make him come to his senses "you sound like a little hatchling about to soil himself. "

Shrike looks at Slash with almost disbelief at what just happened (Shrike ) did you just slap me with your tail? (Slash) Yeah I did you were acting nuts dude like you just wanted to give up when we have her scared. You don't get it do you?, my brother and I have done something that she has never witnessed in her reign someone broke free and escaped with sheer willpower. She is afraid now that what if her other slaves find out how to do this she will be overthrown she knows that deep in that cold dark black heart of hers that her influence isn't that strong, that she is weak where we are strong and that together we can take her down it will be our moment of triumph where its her moment of failure.

(Toothless) What he says is the truth it wasn't too long ago that with the help of Hiccup we took down the Red Death and freed the dragons from her nest and tyranny. (Shrike) really dad? I heard legends about a Night Fury riding human but I never believed it so what you telling me is that dragon and you are one and the same?(Toothless) yep that's when hiccup lost his foot I was trying to save him but funny how things turn out huh?_Cobalt awakens from his slumber and trots over to the stream where he gets a quick drink and then trots over to where all the noise that awoke him is._

(Cobalt) What is with all the racket don't you know I am trying to sleep here? (Slash) sorry bro just talking about how were are going to take the black queen down we will keep it down while you rest dude I know that it took a lot out of you big brother so sleep well. (Cobalt)Ok just wake me up before lunch because I haven't got to eat anything since we were in her castle and trust me two day old fish doesn't exactly make a belly full if you cant eat it so _yawns_ just don't forget to wake me . (Slash) Ok I won't , _turns to the others and whispers quietly_ Okay here's the plan so we all know what we were dealing with we are gonna do some reconnaissance around the perimeter of the black queens castle so maybe we can find a weak spot in the security or blind spot where her guards don't see then we find a secret tunnel or something hopefully. (Blaze) ok I will cover you Slash and my mate shes got Athena and Talon . (Athena) I am not a hatchling anymore I do not need a babysitter. (Talon) Yeah neither do I! (Slash) Shh! _gestures towards Cobalt who grumbles at the noise and rolls over in his sleep_ (Talon)_ oh sorry I m_e_ant to say Neither do I !_(Athena)_ Talon I am going to tell you this so you will know I'm your babysitter I have to watch you almost constantly so you don't get in trouble._(Talon sarcastic) _aw dang it and here I thought you __didn't care for me. _(Slash)_ Ok you two now lets go we only got so much time until the new guards come to relieve the other one. They all fly off silently so they don't wake Cobalt who is having nightmares.  
_

(Cobalt's Nightmare) Cobalt ! we need some suppressing fire over here! ( Cobalt) Ok where do you want it ? (Gronckle sergeant) Over there by her left shoulder it might distract her long enough for the Air Support to be able to land without her shooting em out of the sky. _Cobalt shoots three shots at her shoulder but with no effect apparently as one of her heads engulfs two Nadders trying to aim for her legs in a thick cloud of smoke and the other head lights it making a loud explosion sending the two flying dead in the air until their bodies hit the ground their light armor not strong enough to stand the blast. _(Cobalt) We need to retreat! it's a meat grinder out there she is too strong we need some heavy ordinance! (Gronckle sergeant) What heavy ordinance?! the second battalion is completely fried and our Air Support is not gonna be here for another five minutes and soldiers are dropping like flies being swatted at by a giant! (Cobalt) Sergeant! Listen to yourself whatever happened to "Sempur Draconis" _the Gronckle Sergeant looks at him with horror as he peers behind Cobalt's shoulder and sees three of his best soldiers namely a Monstrous Nightmare , a Gronckle and Hideous Zippleback all get hit with a combination of blasts from the black queens multiple heads that two of her targets were able to dodge some but not all of her blasts and go down in flames ._ (Gronckle sergeant) Kid I don't think you completely understand the gravity of this situation we're dying out there and we aren't making a single scratch in that she-beasts scales but..._looking upward with hope_ We might now have a chance ! A duo of Typhoomerangs and a Night fury open fire with a intense barrage of shots hitting the golden hydra making her growl almost evilly and then smoke covers the once standing giant as the Air support flies over and her heads shoot out biting down on two Typhoomerangs and one night fury screaming in agony as the smoke clears Cobalt doesn't hear their screams anymore and looks to see the main head with a Night Fury half in her mouth half out and she throws her head up and teeth land on the tail as more of the night fury gets thrown in her mouth and then looks directly at Cobalt and with the tail limply hanging out she slurps it in like a human would rudely eating Spaghetti and swallows then licks her lips staring at him with hunger figuring out that Night Furies are Gourmet course meals .(Cobalt) _Why is she looking at me? and did she just eat our Air Support?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Noooooooooooo!**

_Cobalt's Nightmare continued ...(Why is she looking at me? And did she just eat our Air Support? )  
_

Cobalt hears a loud scream as the black queen opens her four gigantic wings unfold causing gale force winds to blow away Slash's blacksmith workshop showing Slash from underneath his wooden shell and seeing the black queen's enormous shadow Slash decides to run as fast as he can . (Cobalt thinking to himself)_ No! She'll get to him quicker than anyone else but you if you don't decide to help then you will lose your own brother, your own scales and blood you want that?_

(Cobalt) Slash! Look out she is on your tail !_ Cobalt looks up as he is running to see a behemoth shadow completely cover him and about ten acres of land and Cobalt decides using the gusts from the Black queens wings might help him reach his little brother before he suffers the same fate as the Air Support_.

(Slash) Oh gods!, oh gods!, oh gods!, _What is Cobalt yelling at me _now _that couldn't be more important than my life. _Slash then decides that maybe if he hides behind this large boulder she will pass him over and everything will be fine: He is wrong. (Cobalt) Don't worry little bro I'm coming, I'm coming. Cobalt manages to reach his little brother right before she gets there he tries to push his little brother behind the boulder as much as he can (Slash) Ow what are you doing?(Cobalt) what do you think, saving your scaley hide of course. (Slash) OW! You are crushing my wings (Cobalt) Shh! _Cobalt puts his paw over his brothers mouth making him be quiet as he hears the landing of the giant and covers the two of them with his wing praying she doesn't hear them nor smell them._

(Black Queen) Where are you my little snacks? I wont chew you, I promise it'll be quick and painless, just a quick gulp and a drop then that will be it, no need to run just come on out and there will be no need to carry on this charade.

_Cobalt looks at his brother and shakes his head NO! as the Black queen's thunderous footsteps get closer and closer, a bead of sweat from nervousness appears on Slash's scales slowly drips down his snout which starts to make his nose twitch._ Ahh! Ahh!_ Cobalt stares at his brother with fierceness mouthing the words "Dont you dare sneeze she'll find us both! _Cobalt takes one claw and gently gets the bead off his brothers snout and flicks it far away which the sound attracts the queen like a moth to a flame. Cobalt and Slash look at the hydra with fear hoping they will not be found and then sadly eaten. (Black queen) oooh you smell great little snacks MMM! makes my mouth water just thinking how delicious your friend was. (Cobalt under his breath) _Phew! Slash cover your mouth don't want you breathing the toxic rank breath that she has Ok?_ Slash nods slightly and uses his tailfin to cover his mouth._  
_

(Black queen) What was that you said about my breath?! The black queen puts one hand on the boulder and flips it completely over with very little effort and stares at the two Night furies that have the look of sadness on their faces as the black queen wraps the two brothers in her tail tightly so there is no hope of escape (Cobalt) Little brother I wanted to tell you this for a very long time but I never got the chance you know Dragon training and all but I love you not in a gross way just as my brother. Slash knowing that this is a rarity coming from his tough scaled brother says "I love you too brother and I just wanted to say that I am proud to have you as a brother and I wouldn't trade you in for any other dragon" (Black queen) Ok enough with the sweet talk now stop squirming so I can place you in my mouth . (Cobalt) No! not this way .Cobalt shoots a large plasma blast that hits her right in the mid crest and Slash tries biting her tail but the black queen just tightens her grip even more. (Black queen) Now Now is that any way to treat your new leader I shouldn't eat you two strong backed and smart younglings nope I think I have a better idea for you two. The black queen then uses her fifth head and sprays the two with her red venom which puts them under her spell and then orders the two to find their white queen (a snow fury) They find her and hold her down as the black queen eats her.

Cobalt wakes up in a deep cold sweat screaming throughout the forest NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Refugee's**

(Cobalt) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiccup hears a loud roar coming back from the campsite and tells Toothless that something might be wrong with Cobalt, hearing this Slash is very concerned for his brother and quickly darts away from the group flying as fast as he can. _Cobalt please be okay,please be okay._

(Cobalt Flash back) _I am so sorry my love please if I could help I would but her will is too strong.I cannot resist her for long I just wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel Pearl but I cant... I just can't!_

(Pearl) Why are you two doing this? Cobalt! Slash! Answer me!

(Black queen) Silence!_ now I wonder what a Snow fury tastes like... is it a sweeter taste than your black cousins or just the same? _

(Pearl) please release me you two NOW! Slash ,Cobalt this isn't like you, please listen to me.

(Slash under black queen control) Be quiet white queen ! You are about to be fed to the greatest dragon that has ever lived you should be honored.

(Pearl) Slash what are you saying ? I thought that you loved being in the kingdom of Midnightia and I thought that of all dragons that you wouldn't turn on me too.

(Cobalt) HE SAID BE QUIET! So just shut your jaw, weaver of deceit and speaker of lies your words will not sway us to betray our beloved leader!

(Pearl) Now I know this isn't you speaking Cobalt, Snap out of it!

(Slash) Be quiet! Slash slaps her with his paw making her have a tear in her eye after the hit.

(Pearl) Cobalt! I know you can hear me please listen to me I know that you loved me the day that you saw me and you haven't been able to keep away since. I could tell by the look in your eyes, so please if this be the last thing I ever do let it be this.

(Cobalt) You are wasting your breath white filth the only love I have is for the glorious Black queen.

(Pearl) maybe this will change your mind though. Pearl is able to land a kiss on the forehead of Cobalt.

(Cobalt trying to resist the temptation of the Black queen) "I Luh vvvvvvveeeeeee you.

(Pearl) Yes! I knew it just keep fighting her Cobalt,you can do it!

(Black queen) Oh no he can't ! Soaks Cobalt in her venom again this time more potent

(Pearl) You sick evil thing! I will be glad when I have your throats between my claws.

(Black queen) Such feisty talk from a meal! Cobalt and Slash could you two be kind and hold her down please I don't like fast food.

(Cobalt) You heard her hold her down! _Slash staring off into space_ Cobalt hits his paw upside Slash's head to have him come back to reality and helps him hold Pearl down which tries to squirm and escape but it is a futile effort.

(Black queen) Thank you Cobalt and Slash is it? You will be rewarded for this "Captain" Cobalt and Slash you can have a fish, ONE fish okay?

(Slash under her influence) thank you for being so generous my queen(bows down to her with wing tips pointed towards the ground while still holding Pearl)

(Pearl) Dash! Quickly get out here!

The little Terrible terror quickly scurries out of a crack in the castle's wall

(Dash) Yes queen Pearl ,Oh dear! Get off of her right now! Dash bites Slash on his heel who just growls at him and kicks him off.

(Pearl) Get Crystal and do not let her leave you .okay? you are going to have to watch her from now on.

(Dash) What are you saying? you are her sister you can still take care of her can't you?

(Pearl) No I am going to finally be at peace don't think of me going as sad be happy that my generation will live on through my sister, there is no more use in fighting they are too strong and I don't want Crystal to see me die so get her out of her room and leave Now!

(Dash crying ) I am sorry I couldn't help but I will watch over your sister with my life bye ,Queen Pearl.

Dash quickly scurries back into the crack past two of the guards who are now under black queen's control and enters the room that is Pearl's and right next door is Crystal's which he through the secret passageway only the royal family knows through the entryway Dash enters a room with toys of dragons and humans strewn everywhere and in the middle of the room a pure white ball of scales with her tucked over her weeping eyes and wings covering her ears.

(Dash) Princess?

(Crystal crying) yes? Oh! Dash! Crystal opens up from her defensive ball and pounces and hugs the Terrible Terror so much that he can't breathe.  
(Dash) Princess we must leave now!  
(Crystal) Ok where are we going ?  
(Dash) Far far away from here follow me !  
(Crystal) What about my sister?what about Pearl?  
(Dash) She cant come she is captured  
(Crystal) Lets go rescue her we have enough dragons  
(Dash) Shh little one!If only you knew

Dash grabs her and they both race out of the castle quickly across the grassy plains and into the dark forest where the stop to catch their breath at a nearby stream.

(Pearl) Ha! you have failed you miserable golden menace.

(Black queen) No I haven't I have you! The black queen then smiles showing bits of her soldiers in her disgusting maw.

(Pearl) Cobalt listen I don't know if you are in there but if you are I love you

(Cobalt subconscious) _I love you too more than you will ever know Pearl I am so sorry. I have to do this I can't fight her she is too strong but I promise one day, one day she will fall by my claws for what she is about to do to you. The black queen will learn a whole new meaning of VENGEANCE!_

The black queen opens her mouth and the two night fury mind slaves back away as the black queen quickly bites down upon her there is a loud yelp and then silence as a tear slowly appears on Cobalt's scales slowly going down his emotionless face .

(end of Flashback)

(Slash) Bro are you okay? hello where are you? the poor night fury quickly races towards the horrible scream even though his legs are starting to hurt ,but he doesn't care as he finally finds his brother just crying and screaming in pain. Cobalt's painful memories flood him like a tidal wave _Damn! why couldn't I save her WHY! I could've if I wasn't so weak!,_ Cobalt remembers the golden scaled destroyer with enormous hate for her as she made him give his only love to her as a meal!

(Slash) Big brother what is wrong? Why are you screaming and crying I do not see a wound or anything.

(Cobalt) There is a wound brother "in my heart" and the only way it can be healed is if I kill the black queen .Cobalt says this with revenge for his love in his voice and then asks his brother to have him lead him to the rest of the group.

The two run quickly to meet up with the group little do they know that behind the trees is Princess Crystal and her royal guard Dash watching from afar.

(Crystal) Did that Night fury just say he is going to go kill the black queen?  
(Dash) I think so but we are not going to follow them (Crystal)Why not?! They need all the help they can get! Crystal gives her famous green "sad eyes" look which she knows that Dash cannot resist.  
(Dash) No! even if you give me the "sad eyes" I will not let yourself get into danger again  
(Crystal angrily) I am not a hatchling anymore dash! I am bigger than you an you cannot possibly stop me.  
(Dash) Fine! but we are not staying long with them as soon as any danger presents itself we are leaving! oh! and by the way size doesn't matter.  
(Crystal) Yeah huh!  
(Dash) Uh uh! _wait why am I arguing with her she still young and I am older than her she still has to listen to me_!  
(Crystal) Thanks Dash this is why I still like you. The white snow fury walks over and gives Dash a big affectionate lick that lifts the Terrible Terror halfway off the ground as a way of saying THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

(End of ch6 please give me a review of what you think and also on the previous chapters any questions I will be glad to answer)


	7. Chapter 7

**Slash's Gift**

Slash and Cobalt come out of the forest running as fast as they can to catch up with the group which had waited for them not to far from the black queen's perimeter .

(Toothless) Slash what happened and who was screaming ?

(Slash) It was my brother, He didnt tell me what was wrong he just said that we should catch up with all of you.

(Toothless) It's okay I bet he has his reasons so we will not pry.

(Slash) Thanks ,we should get going we have a little present for all of you.

The band of Night Furies quickly follow Slash and his brother while far away Dash and Crystal are following them hoping that they are going to bring the tyrannical reign of the black queen to a end for once and for all.

Slash leads them to the overturn blacksmith hut that around the land is scarred from "her majesty's flame"

(Athena) Why did you take us here there is nothing but broken wood and ash?

(Slash) Do not let your eyes fool you. _Slash take his tail and wipes away some ash and wood revealing a hidden door which he opens to reveal a hidden armory._

(Athena) Wow! all of this you made with your own claws? Amazing!

(Slash) If we are all going to restore Midnightia to its former glory we are going to need some armor and I have the best saved down here for just the occasion.

(Athena) Really? Thanks Slash!

(Slash) Its not a problem and I have some armor just for you, you said that you were royalty right?

(Athena) Yeah so?

(Slash grunting with effort) Here this was for Queen Pearl but I think you might fit it perfectly.

_Slash puts the beautiful lightweight but deadly purple and chrome armor on her where the royal symbol of the royal family namely a White Snow fury in attack position stand right on her chest and Slash also puts Pearls battle gauntlets on her also that protect her claws from any damage._

Hiccup finds a helmet and puts it on "whaddya think bud"?

Toothless roars heroically at him as a way of saying "you look fricking awesome!, Fit for battle!"

(Hiccup) Now for you bud. Hiccup grabs a Night fury shaped helmet of the wall that has a red trim around the crest and places it on him which fits him perfectly also.

(Slash) Uh big bro?

(Cobalt) Yeah?

(Slash) Here its for you I made it specifically for you it was made for flight combat so you will be able to fly almost as fast as yourself without the armor.

(Cobalt almost hesitant with tears in his eyes) Uh thanks I don't know what to say.

(Slash) Dont say anything I know that my big brother isn't all into mushy stuff so your thanks is enough big brother.

(Talon) What about me do I get any armor?

(Slash) Of course! we cant let the mate of the next ruler of Midnightia not have any armor that would be terrible .

_Slash finds a modified old Royal guards helmet and front and back claw protectors for Talon and puts them on him.  
_

(Talon) Uh they are kinda heavy how am I supposed to fly with these?

(Slash) You're not you are going to trick the guards up front wearing this and tell them that we are rebels that you have found on your patrol and you are bringing us in for "Enlightenment"

(Talon) OH! ok I can do that.

(Slash) Ok Blaze and Spark how bout you two want some armor we have a little left?

(Blaze) why not couldn't hurt right my love?

(Spark) why yes dear I dont think it could hurt at all.

(Slash) ok then lets get you two suited up and then were off.

_Slash finds two of the last helmets and place it on them Blaze's is too big and Spark's too small but the two decide to switch the helmets and that find out they fit the two better than before and they touch noses and purr._

Far away from the hut unnoticed Dash and Pearls younger sister Crystal watch and listen.

(Crystal) How dare they let some supposed princess put on my sister's armor it's Pearls!

(Dash) I know but they need it desperately so we will let them have it for now won't we?

(Crystal) Oh I will alright whenever I start walking on my backpaws and talking like a human!

Crystal dashes towards the hut with Athena in her sights.

(Athena with Slash walking beside her) So is Talon really going to trick the guards and all of that other stuff?

(Slash) Yeah but I gave him the heavy armor on purpose my pride is still hurt for what happened in the forest.

(Athena) Ha! good one and the plan ?

(Slash) Came up with it on my own.

(Crystal) You! _Crystal pounces on her and stares her down as she tries to catch her breath._

(Athena) Who in the great blue sky are you?

(Crystal) I am known as Crystal as a matter of fact the Queen's sister

(Athena) You are related to the black queen?

(Crystal) NO! I am not I am talking about queen Pearl

(Athena) Never heard of her

(Crystal) Never heard of her! And you are supposed to be some princess HA!

(Athena) Well I am even if I never heard of your so called Queen Pearl

Slash grabs Athena away from Crystal's claws and then whispers in her ear flap

(Slash) She really is of royal blood so please would you be nice.

(Athena) Why? she thinks I am a fake princess can you believe that load of cod.

(Slash) Well that load of cod is a Snow Fury just like the one on your armor.

Athena looks down at the symbol and asks Slash what should we do?

(Slash) bow,just be quiet follow my lead and bow.

(Athena) I do not bow for anyone not even my parents!

(Slash) But you do kinda wanna bow for her she is the last of her kind around here.

(Athena) ok but you owe me big time!

(Slash) Oh great and Majestic Crystal a thousand pardons for this Night furies insolence she hadn't known you are of royalty just as she is.

(Crystal) You may rise blacksmith and princess


End file.
